Insanity, Lust, Perfection and Peace
by Roxius
Summary: The idea for this came to me in a dream...or was it a nightmare? 30 random sentences of Enchu X Teeki, a few of them are friendship-based. Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Crack pairing. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Muhyo and Roji: Bureau of Supernatural Investigation.

A/N: Wa ha ha ha ha! I shall torture your minds with crack pairings...!!!

Plus...this category needs some more fics, I think.

* * *

Title: Insanity, Lust, Perfection and Peace

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T+

Pairing: Enchu/Madoka Soratsugu X Teeki the Fallen

Summary: The idea for this came to me in a dream...or was it a nightmare? 30 random sentences of Enchu X Teeki, a few of them are friendship-based. Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Crack pairing. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Mask**

Not even Enchu knew just what was hidden beneath that abominable mask of Teeki's, but he liked having a sense of mystery surround his fellow partner-in-crime, so he never commented on it.

**2. Kiss**

A kiss from Teeki was like having dry ice pressed against your cheek, but Enchu enjoyed it nonetheless.

**3. Romantic**

Nothing was more romantic for the two of them than a candle-lit dinner with blood-flavored wine and roasted brain soup.

**4. Cute**

"You know...you try to act all scary and tough, but I find you to be quite adorable, Teeki-chan...!"

"...What?"

**5. Name**

If you really thought about it, they both had rather unusual names.

**6. Talent**

It seemed that Teeki's special talents did not revolve solely around Forbidden Magic Law; he gave a pretty damn good hand-job, as well.

**7. Ears**

Hard as he might try, Enchu just couldn't locate Teeki's ears through all that thick fur he wore.

**8. Comfort**

He was the only one who had comforted the young boy when he had become lost in his own despair...

**9. Death**

The death of his closest, most dearest friend was what truly sent Enchu over the edge once and for all.

**10. Many**

To Enchu, the mysterious entity known as Teeki was many things: a teacher, a father, a friend, a psychiatrist, a doctor...and a lover.

**11. Family**

They both knew it was impossible for them to ever have a family, but that didn't mean they couldn't joke about.

**12. Sensual**

Some days, Enchu didn't wear anything underneath his robes, and those days were usually Teeki's fondest memories.

**13. Rain**

It was raining heavily on the day they met for the first time.

**14. Devotion**

Teeki was endlessly devoted to the much younger boy; he would do anything for him to aid his inane ambitions.

**15. Freedom**

As he took his last breath, Teeki slowly titled his head backwards. He could see Enchu smiling wryly down at him.

"You're finally free...Teeki the Fallen..." he whispered.

**16. Sickness**

Enchu was growing thinner and paler with every passing day. It wouldn't be long before the darkness completely devoured his soul. Teeki swore to stay by his side unwaveringly until then.

**17. Hold**

Teeki said nothing as he held the boy tightly, letting him sob into his chest.

**18. Cloud**

One morning, as he stepped outside to harvest some berries, Teeki caught sight of a large snow-white cloud looming in the sky. He wondered if Enchu was on that cloud, asleep in his beloved mother's arms for all of eternity.

**19. Hell**

'No,' Teeki thought to himself as he watched the cloud slowly drift by, 'He would be in hell...no doubt about it...'

**20. Hair**

Teeki didn't really see why Enchu needed his hair combed and braided every day if all he did was sit in his room and mumble things to himself.

**21. Smile**

Not even a glimpse of happiness could be found in that cold, empty smile of his. Teeki sighed.

**22. Innocence**

Enchu was willing to give up anything to obtain Teeki's assistance; even his innocence.

**23. Pain**

Enchu never felt anything as he watched his loyal subordinates die one after another. However, when Teeki was finally bested, he couldn't ignore the searing pain in his chest.

**24. Love**

"Who do you really love, Enchu? Me...or that Muhyo boy you CLAIM to despise?"

**25. Potatoes**

Teeki was desperate to think of a way to get Enchu to stop eating so many fries.

**26. Touch**

All of the uneasiness and tension forming within Enchu's body immediately vanished when he felt Teeki's soft, freezing-cold hands pressed against his back.

**27. Speed**

The moment he heard Enchu let out a screech of pain, Teeki dropped everything and rushed to the young boy's side as fast as his legs could carry him.

**28. Face**

"Ahh...so that's your true face, Teeki? I'm a bit...disappointed, to say the least...hee hee hee..."

**29. Jealousy**

It wasn't rage or sadness that drove Enchu - it was jealousy. Pure, unadulterated envy towards Muhyo. Teeki was surprised by how similar he and the white-haired youth truly were.

**30. Supernova**

Teeki was interested in seeing Enchu's power grow - almost with the same feeling one would get from seeing a supernova exploding.


End file.
